


Santa Baby

by xbleeple



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: The Carter-O'Neill family's Christmas at the cabin gets interrupted by an expected, but early guest.





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophieHatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieHatter/gifts).



> This is for a prompt that Sophie gave me from a list of holiday prompts with the additional request that it take place in the Little Star/Velveteen Rabbit universe.
> 
> Prompt - I want a picture with Santa
> 
> I'll say up front...I probably went a little off the rails with this, and probably took too much liberty with a universe that is not my own. But I hope you enjoy!

“Siri! Go lay down, now!” Jack snaps at the dog as she puts her paws on Sam’s thighs. She had been attempting to climb into her mother’s lap every time he wasn’t looking for the last twenty minutes. He was currently decorating the top half of the tree while Ellie was working on the bottom half after multiple reminders not to just put the ornaments all in one place. Now she was placing them one at a time and asking her mother for approval. The ‘Here?’ ‘That looks great’ exchange was cute for the first few moments but now it was dragging on.

After giving him a sorrowful look Siri wanders over to her bed next to the fireplace and collapses into a heap next to her sister who was already basking in the glow of the fireplace. They’d adopted the two sister Australian Shepherds once they’d settled their housing situation and gotten moved to Colorado. They should have known that Sirius and Sothis wasn’t going to fly with a toddler that had a very limited vocabulary. Hell even the people at the adoption center had given them weird looks. So after a few days at home they had shed their ‘formal’ names and become Siri and Soso.

Once Jack and Ellie finish they step away from the tree for final approval from Sam. He frowns when her appreciative smile comes out more as a grimace. He steps back and looks at the tree from her position to see what the issue was.

“What? It looks fine.”

“No, it does it looks great…”

“But?”

“Well…I was kind of hoping these contractions were going to stop once we got out of the truck and I had a chance to stretch my legs, but…”

“Wait, contractions?” Jack straightens up and walks over to the couch as Ellie wanders over to the dog beds and stretches out with her puppies.

“They’re not like…I mean they’re not close together or anything but they’re not exactly stopping.”

“But, but, but the doc scheduled you for a c-section in a month. We knew when D-Day was so that’s why we came up here,” He tells her, gesturing towards the tree as his voice takes on a slightly panicky tone.

“Just because you try to schedule babies doesn’t mean that you can. Ellie was two weeks late,” She points out, “Look it might be nothing. It honestly might just be from being cooped up in the truck.”

“We should still at least take you to the hospital. Just to check, right?”

“Hmmm,” She tips her head back and forth as she purses her lips in fake thought, “Probably.”

“Okay, okay…El, grab your coat and your boots, baby, please.”

“But I juss got comfy,” Ellie whines from her spot on the floor.

“Ellie!”

“Fineeee,” The girl grumbles and pushes herself up off of the floor to go find her coat and boots. The sass she’d inherited from her father seemed to come out in full force over the last year since she’d turned five. Jack busies himself with helping Sam into her own coat before putting his own on. Both of them put their snow boots on before the three of them head out to the truck. Ellie automatically climbs into her booster seat in the back and her father straps her in before helping her mother up into the cab, “Where are we going? We just got here this morningggg.”

“We are going to make sure your brother isn’t going to make his appearance earlier than we planned.”

“Oh…How do we do that?”

“We’re just going to the hospital, honey,” Sam explains to her daughter, turning to look back at her as Jack turns the truck on and starts to drive.

“Oh…What do they do?”

“They give mommy an exam and they hook up some sensors to my belly.”

“Oh…” Ellie quiets for a few minutes before speaking again, “We didn’t get him any presents.”

“Well, newborn babies aren’t the best at opening presents to that’s probably okay. Plus Santa will bring something if he needs too.”

“Oh yeah. Good point,” She nods solemnly and soon her tiny legs stop swinging as she falls asleep. It takes them an hour to drive to the closest hospital and Jack parks them at the ER entrance before helping Sam down and extricating Ellie from her booster seat without waking her. They walk inside and Sam talks to the charge nurse before they’re whisked away back into the examination area. He unconsciously sways back and forth with Ellie as the nurses help Sam onto a bed and a doctor comes down to take a look at her. 

All in all it’s only about half an hour before the doctor is snapping her gloves off and explaining to them what was going on. She explains that Sam was in labor and she was still going to need to have a c-section, just earlier than the one that had been scheduled in mid-January. There were concerns that the baby was still technically considered pre-term so they were going to be taking her down to their sister hospital in Duluth in an ambulance with Jack and Ellie following behind. 

The drive to Duluth takes a little over an hour and a half as most people move over into the other lane for the ambulance. Once they get to the hospital the EMTs take Sam in the ER entrance as Jack parks the truck and gathers Ellie and carries her inside, the little girl talking a mile a minute after waking up for her short nap. Within forty five minutes of their arrival Sam’s being wheeled into an operating room and he is profusely thanking the nurse that offers to sit with Ellie so he can go in as well.

Sam gives him a nervous smile as she lays on the table and he squeezes her hand before kissing her forehead, assuring her that everything was going to be okay. He gently pets his hand over her hair that was tucked into a cap and keeps his eyes on her as he listens to the doctors and nurses talk to each other. He perks up when he hears the first screech from their son and smiles when the doctor holds him up for both of them to see.

"He's perfect," Sam whispers before the baby's taken away to be cleaned up and looked over. She grins at Jack and laughs at the look on his face.

"We made that?"

"I made it - you helped, a little," She winks and he rolls his eyes with a chuckle before kissing her forehead once again.

"You did a fantastic job, bright star," He murmurs as he strokes her cheek. She turns her head and kisses his palm, her grin softening into a warm smile.

After they get Sam fixed up and gather her and the baby together to move up to a permanent room Jack finally steps out into the hallway to pick up Ellie from the nurses station. He smiles when he sees his daughter in the midst of what was probably a very long winded fairytale with a cookie in each hand. She brightens up and flings herself off of the counter when she sees him. Landing precariously she doesn't pause as she runs over towards him, stuffing one of the cookies into her mouth. He scoops her up and thanks the nurses before carrying her upstairs, playfully biting at her hand as she offers the last bite of the second cookie to him. Upstairs he counts the rooms until he finds the number he was looking for, poking his head in to double check he had the right room before stepping in completely and shutting the door behind himself.

"Oh! Is that a baby Santa? I want a picture with baby Santa," Ellie demands as she tries to squirm down from her father's hold, ignoring Sam's muffled laughter.

"What are you talking about?"

"The baby Santa over there!" She points emphatically at the bassinet that was sitting on the opposite side of Sam's bed. Inside their new addition was swaddled up in his blanket but between the delivery room and hospital room his plain yellow cap had been changed over to a knit Santa hat.

"That's not a baby Santa," Jack laughs as he walks her over closer to the bassinet, holding her tight so she can't squirm down, "That's your brother."

"That's my brother?" She says skeptically after looking at the baby, looking over at her mother before looking up at him, her tiny brow furrowed, "He's so little. What am I suppose to do with him?"

"You are going to love him, and as he gets older you're going to teach him things and you're going to play with him," He explains, "And you're going to be the best big sister there is."

"I am?" Ellie's face lights up.

"Most definitely," Jack assures his daughter as he presses a kiss to the side of her head.


End file.
